


Cold Winter

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tells Steve about an encounter he had years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter

When Steve comes back to the tower, he sees Clint sitting on the couch sipping blood from the blood bag.  
Over the years they have gotten used to the site.  
Clint says, " Nat told me you are searching for your old friend. "  
Steve nodded.  
Clint continues, " I have met him before."  
Steve asks, " When? "  
Clint says, " In early 70s. He remembered you somewhat. We both were stuck in a snow storm in a cabin, he kept talking about someone named Steve and how scawny he was. I didn't make the connection until some years later."  
Steve says, " I am going to find him. Hydra has taken too much from me. They aren't taking him too."  
Clint says, " I will help you. I know people who have had an encounter with him."  
Steve says, " Thanks. "


End file.
